Tagged
by RiverSakina
Summary: Note: No real point to this story. Anti-logical One Shot Shuichi comes home with a few new peircings, but what happens when Eiri finds them? Is it possible thier relation could get better or worse? Set After "Shot" Also a simple stand alone


**I do not own Gravitation in any shape or form. The Characters of Aiydan and Aiylia are originally from the story "Shot", which can be found on my profile in the stories area.**

Note: Some things have been brought up, and I would like to clarify a few things:  
1) I did not edit this for details, I just went for speling and minor wording.  
2) Yes, I know that the scene at the end wouldn't ever happen.  
3) I really dove into Maki Murikami's original crazy design for the characters and how random thye are.

Tagged

Shuichi poked his fork at the food before him. Though he was a fan of spicy foods, he was afraid to eat it.

"Shuichi, eat your dinner," Eiri said, not even bothering to look up across the table at the singer.

"I ate with Hiro," he mumbled.

"I don't care; eat. We don't need the press thinking you don't eat." Aiylia and Aiydan looked from one parent to the other.

"I'm just not hungry…I'll eat something later." Shuichi stood, as Eiri finally looked up. The piercing amber eyes stopped him for a moment, but he was determined to win the war.

"Fine," the novelist said with a sigh.

Shuichi walked away, heading for the bathroom. Locking the door, he stood before the sink. Sticking out his tongue, he checked over the metal rod that was newly threw his tongue. Today, rather then go to work, he had decided to pierce his tongue. Why? No one really knows what's going on in his head. Why hadn't he told Eiri?

A shiver passed down his spine. If Eiri knew, "I'd get yelled at" he sighed. The pain from his tongue was enough; he didn't need to have Eiri yelling at him. Not to mention what would happen afterwards. He knew his tongue wouldn't be able to take it yet.

"Not to mention…" he set his hands on his chest. Lifting up his loose fitting shirt, he stared at the rings threw his nipples. "Still tender…" he noted, trying to spin one of the rings threw the hole. He winced in pain as he lowered the shirt back into place. "Why the hell did I do this…" he pondered, looking in the mirror.

"Shuichi, hurry up in there" Eiri yelled, pounding on the door.

"Just a second" he called back. He just had to keep the smile up for a few days.

Slowly Shuichi walked out of the bathroom. He noticed Eiri standing by the door waiting for him. "Shuichi," the novelist said, cupping his lovers face in his hand.

Silently he pressed his lips to the younger males. "Open your mouth, Shu," Eiri whispered.

This singer pulled back, feeling the blonds tongue trying to pry his lips apart. "No…" Eiri was surprised. "I don't feel well… I don't want you to get sick if I am," he lied.

Eiri smiled, kissing the singers forehead. "Why don't you go lay down then?" Shuichi nodded, walking past his love.

Three days passed slowly for Shuichi: Three days of no kissing, no sex, not even seeing the gorges' body that he knew better then his songs.

Hiro eyed his friend from across the apartment. "Shuichi, are you feeling alright?"

"Huh…? Oh, yeah," he said tiredly. "Just Eiri and I have gone three days without sex… I've had to settle with masturbating to get to sleep at night and I can't take it anymore."

"Why?" Hiro felt he would regret the simple question after asking it.

Shuichi blushed. "Eiri said I had just gotten to a good point in our sex life… He told me this after I get my tongue pierced. I'm scared I won't be good anymore."

Hiro laughed. He looked at Hiro with a twisted smile. "What…?" the guitarist asked, as he watched his friend sit in front of him.

"I could just test on you" Shuichi said with a smile.

"No chance in hell" he tried scooting back in his seat; just to realize he was as far back as he could go. "Touch me and I'll kill you."

"Come on Hiro… you can come as many times as you want, and all you have to do is sit there. Please…" Shuichi begged, his eyes watering.

"No chance."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not gay," Hiro yelled, trying to stand up.

"You don't have to be gay to enjoy a simple, small, little blow job," Shuichi pouted.

"From you I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Shuichi, if Yuki see's us, we will both be dead. I really don't want to die this young, just so you can test on someone."

Shuichi laid back. "You can do what ever you want to me afterwards," he said with shifty eyes.

"No" Hiro yelled.

"Fine, I'll just quit Bad Luck then."

"Why are you being so childish? I already know you wont quit because of something so petty."

"Watch me," Shuichi said as he stood. "Let me test it out on you, or I call Seguchi right here and now and tell him I quit."

The red head stared at him. He was half tempted to call his bluff, but didn't want to risk Bad Luck ending so early in its career. "Fine; you have ten minutes," he said, sitting back on the couch.

"More then enough time," Shuichi laughed as he leaned closer to his friend.

~*~

Shuichi snuck into the apartment they lived in. Quietly, he walked down the hall. The sound of typing was the only thing that filled the apartment. This only made it easier for Shuichi to get to the door of his beloved authors office. Opening it, he peaked in and saw the man hard at work. _Perfect timing_, he thought, walking in and closing the door. Being his sneaky self, he flipped the lock so no extra visitors could walk in.

"What Shu?"

"I just came to visit," he said, walking over to the man. Not waiting for a reply, he crawled onto his lap.

"So you're feeling better then?" he had stopped typing and was looking down into the deep purple eyes.

"Much better," his voice had a taunting tone.

The novelist wrapped his arms around the signer. "Then your mine tonight," he whispered. Shuichi reach his head up, giving the man a kiss. "I'm going to make you hurt so much from the lack of fun over the last few nights."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Shuichi teased, sliding onto the floor. "But I want this first," he said pulling at the zipper.

"Want, want, want. Don't you know the word 'please'?"

"Nope, never heard it before in my life," he said as he pulled the zipper down.

"Obviously," he sighed, as he watched the pink haired boy reach into his pants. Feeling his cock slide into the boy's mouth, he felt a smile appear. "Are you going to stay like that, or are you going to suck on it?"

"Neither, I'm going to lick it," he said, moving his tongue around his favorite toy.

"Shuichi… What's on your tongue?" Eiri asked, feeling something cold in the younger's mouth. Removing the novelist from his mouth, he smiled. Opening his mouth wide, he showed the purple rod to his love. "What the…"

"And," he said, lifting his shirt, "I did this for you too."

Surprise rested on the blonds face. "What the hell Brat?"

Shuichi sat back on the floor. "Back to that nickname…Heartless."

"Brainless! Did it ever occur to you that metal rod in your mouth will effect your singing?"

"I'm willing to take that risk, if it means I can pleasure you better."

"If you get fired, you are stuck paying for everything you use," he watched as the singers face went from teasing to serious, "and I mean everything. I'll start billing you for your food, clothes, water, and electricity."

"But…"

"No. I'm going to show you how stupid you really are," he said, as he stood to fix his pants. "By the way, no sex until you take all of that out."

"But Eiri…"

"No buts, Shuichi. Better find some way to substitute, because knowing you; you're going to be like this for a while."

"That's not fair!" Shuichi yelled as he got onto his feet. "It's my body, and you're my husband. It's my job to make sure you are pleased!"

"Well I'm not pleased!" He grabbed the singer's hands, and threw him into the chair he had once occupied. "Now hold still," he said, as he pried the singer's mouth open.

"Stop…" He paused when he felt a tug on the rod. "Don't you dare," he said as he looked into the amber eyes before him.

"If you won't take them out, I will." He pulled on the rod until it split in two pieces. Tears flowed from the violet eyes before him. Setting the split rod on the desk, he lifted his lover's shirt. Shuichi struggled, but Eiri was too strong from him. He pulled out the left one with a scream from Shuichi. Placing the open loop on the desk, he moved over to the right one.

"Eiri… Why do you hate me so much?" Shuichi cried. Eiri paused, looking at him. "I did this for you, and now you hate me for it. I just wanted you to be happy when we are having sex…" he stopped when he felt the loop get pulled out. "I hate you…" he whispered between sobs.

A stream of blood flowed from each of the now bruised nipples.

Tears poured from Shuichi's eyes. "Stop crying," Eiri said, sweeping the removed piercings from the desk. He watched as the young man rolled off the chair into the fetal position. "You'll live, brat," he commented, walking over to the door. Opening it, he took one more look at his discarded lover before closing the door.

~*~

Everyone say quietly at the dinning room table. Aiydan and Aiylia thought it wise to just stay quiet.

"Eat your food, Shuichi," Eiri said, looking up.

"Give me back my piercings." Both men stared, not moving. Aiydan blinked a few times, coming up with an idea. He reached his fork over to his mom's plate, attempting to steal a carrot.

"Leave your mom's food there, Aiydan."

"He can take it if he wants. I've eaten enough, not like I need the extra energy for anything."

Eiri threw his fork down, causing Aiylia to jump. Shuichi stood, wrapping his arms around his frightened child. "Aiydan, why don't you two go outside and play for a bit." Aiydan nodded, jumping from his chair.

Both adults waited until the kids were gone. "What the hell, Shuichi?"

"Do you know how much those hurt? Again and again I go threw so much pain for you; I'm tired of it!"

"Then stop doing stupid things! I never said you need to do anything to make the sex better."

"You didn't have to! I knew you were getting tired of the same thing over and over…"

"If I hated it that much, I would just go fuck some random person."

"Gah! Even Hiro liked the ball on the top of the rod!" He froze. Why did he just say that? He knew he was digging his own grave.

"You and Hiro did what…?" Shuichi sat down in the chair. "Shuichi, you should start talking now."

"We didn't do anything. Just drop it…"

Eiri was satisfied with this comment in the least. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his black phone. Hitting a quick set of numbers, he held it to his ear.

"_Hello?"_

"Nakano… time for us to have a talk; what did you and Shuichi do?"

"_I knew he would end up telling," _Hiro sighed, _"it was just a quick blow job. He anted to see if the rod added anything to the other person. I swear that's all we did."_

"So you two had sex…"

"We didn't," both Shuichi and Hiro yelled.

"Close enough," he said, closing the phone.

Shuichi felt tears stream down his face. "We didn't have sex, it was just a blow job. Please Eiri…"

"You suck on another guy…your best friend no less. How can I be sure he's the only one?"

The singer stood and walked over to older. He sat next to him, placing both hands on his right leg. "I just wanted to make sure it would feel good for you. I only chose Hiro because he is my friend and was the only person around. I'm sorry, Eiri."

Amber eyes met the violet one. "Here's my deal for you, Shuichi. I'll let you wear them when were not sleeping, when your not recording, or performing."

A smile swept over his face. "I love you Eiri," Shuichi said, jumping up.

"But," he froze, scared of the condition, "I am the only one allowed to take them out or put them in."

"You just want to see me without a shirt on."

"Go get the kids," Eiri said, giving his husband a kiss. Still smiling, Shuichi did as told.

"Aiydan," he yelled once he was outside. Both twins looked up from the park across the street. "Come on, back inside," he said holding his hands out. Once the kids were in his arms, he kissed both of their foreheads.

_Are you and Daddy getting a divorce?_ Aiydan asked.

_No, Daddy and I will be together forever_. Aiydan ran to open the door. _Thank you, my love_. Aiydan blushed lightly.

_Mommy,_ Aiylia stopped, tugging on Shuichi's shirt, _I smell something burning._

_I do too…_ Shuichi froze, hearing a fire alarm go off inside. He grabbed both his kids, pulling them back across the street. _Do either of you have your phones?_ Shuichi asked quickly.

_Here,_ Aiylia held her phone up. He took the phone, dialing a set of numbers he had memorized.

No answer.

Hanging up, he tried to dial Eiri's Cell phone number. _"What Shu?"_

"Building's on fire…" he said calmly.

Neither spoke for a second. "What of it?" Eiri finally said.

"Thought you might want to know so you can get out…"

"Nah, I'm fine here."

"But Eiri…" Shuichi began to whine.

"Shu," he laughed, "I'm trapped babe."

"What…?"

Eiri walked onto the balcony of the apartment. "Fire was on the floor above. Ceiling caved in, in the hall, just before you called."

"Go fill the tub with water and sit in it then!"

"So I can cook? I'll stay here thanks. Look up."

Shuichi did as told. "Eiri…?" He watched as a small bag landed in the street.

"You might run and grab that. Go and get you and the kids somewhere to stay, me credit card is in there."

"But…"

"I Love you, Shuichi."

"No… Eiri…" the phone cut out before he could finish his sentence.

_Mommy…? _Aiylia asked.

Shuichi let the tears fall from his eyes as he walked into the street, to the backpack. Picking it up, he held it close. Looking up at the building, he saw the fire lingering above his husband on the balcony two floors above. "Eiri!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Eiri looked down, smiling. "I love you too, Shu," he said in a normal voice, leaning against the wall by the sliding door, as the roof above collapsed. "What's worse," he said to no one as he walked into the apartment, "this would make one hell of a love-angst story."

Shuichi fell to the ground, tears pouring from his eyes. "No…" he pleaded, "no!"

An officer new to the scene arrived, walking up to Shuichi. "Sir, you need to get to safety on the other side of the street."

Violet eyes soaking wet, Shuichi looked at the man. "Save him… Save Eiri," he repeated, over and over.

The officer stared at him confused. "What are you talking about; I don't understand."

"My husband; save my fucking husband!" he exclaimed, pointing at the burning building. The man didn't move, he only stared at Shuichi as if he was speaking Chinese to him. Shuichi staggered to his feet, and walked towards his kids. _I'm sorry; I'm going to get Daddy. You two stay here._ His signs were sloppy, but still understood. Both twins nodded, Aiydan taking the backpack from his Mom.

Shuichi took a deep, calming breath. Without warning, he broke of into a run, towards the entrance that poured out smoke. "Stop!" someone yelled at him, but he didn't care. He wasn't about to let his author die like this. _If Eiri is to die, he will die in my arms, no one else's._ Shuichi thought as he ran.

The first three floors seemed to be normal enough. It amazed him that the fire patrol members weren't already inside putting the fire out. But as he neared the fifth floor where the author was, he started coughing.

Thick black smoke plumes filled the hall way. The light glow of flames could be seen present, licking at the walls and floor. "No… Please don't let me be to late…" he whispered, running towards the door.

Reaching his hand out, he tried to grip the handle of the door. "Ow…" he whined, feeling the burn forming on his hand. Rather then trying again, he lifted his leg, kicking the handle down. The door flew open, revealing the smoke filled apartment. "Eiri!" he yelled in.

No answer.

Shuichi ran in, looking around, screaming his lover's name. Once he was in the apartment, he noticed something minor important: this wasn't his apartment. "Gah…" he whined, turning around.

_Right, Eiri said the ceiling collapsed,_ he thought, stepping to the hall way. The smoke thickened, narrowing his vision. Pulling his shirt over his mouth, he began running. Fallen debris rested against the walls, and the door he now knew his lover was on the other side of. Taking a deep breath, he tried moving some of the ceiling tiles.

Looking down the hall a bit, he knew what he had to do. Any minute the first would be to the door, and then Eiri and he wouldn't be able to get out. Since the structure of the building was all that failed, he would have to move the tiles and beams.

Finally the door was clear. Shuichi panted, using a piece of wood to open the door. "Eiri," he called, walking in.

"Shu?" Eiri hurried off the couch, to the waiting boy. "What the hell, Shuichi?" Eiri ran to his lover, before he fell over.

"I… I'm sorry, I didn't listen," Shuichi whispered, gasping for air.

"Moron…" he picked up the younger man, caring him towards the open slider. The second Shuichi could breath again, he started coughing. "Don't move," he said, setting the boy next to the door.

"Eiri," Shuichi said, as he watched the blond start walking towards the kitchen. "There's a path down, we could get out…" he started coughing again.

"We could, but I don't want to risk it. You've in haled too much smoke as it is," he said, vanishing into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he walked out holding two cans. "Drink it," he said, opening one of the cans and handing it to his lover.

Nodding, he took the can. The apple juice felt good on the back of his throat, but made him cough yet again. "You should have called someone to get the twins," Eiri said, as he wrapped his arms around the younger man.

"I know I should have, I thought about it after I was inside." They were quiet. "Eiri,"

"Yes Hun?"

"After this, can all of us go on vacation again?"

"We just went on one last year…"

"So?"

"…"

"Oh come on. Not like the kids have school right now, its summer; please?"

"I'll think about it," he said, kissing the pink locks he loved so much.

"Alright," Shuichi laid his head on the man's chest.

"I hate waiting…" Eiri mumbled, looking at the clock on the wall that had stopped working. "And it's hot."

Shuichi laughed, taking another drink. "Not as hot as you," he whispered.

"Can't you think of anything more…?"

Both froze, hearing the sound of something snap. As the sound became louder, Eiri looked up. He quickly pulled the singer onto his lap, holding him tightly. Shuichi was about to protest, until he felt the building start to shake. Before he could look around, he heard the sound of the ceiling caving in. Eiri held him closer then ever before, protecting his neck and head.

After a few minutes, the sounds settled; most of them, at least. Sobs of fear spilled out of Shuichi's mouth. "It's ok, we'll be fine," Eiri said, letting the boy breath.

"You're lying to me…aren't you?" Shuichi whispered, nestling himself against the man he loved.

Eiri sighed, holding his dear lover close, "I don't know," he whispered, letting a single tear fall.

"We're going to die here… I know it, so please…" he paused, seeing the tear. Shuichi sat on his love's knees, smiling softly.

"Shuichi…what are you doing you brat?"

"Who ever said we had to die without having sex didn't know me…" he reached for the zipper of the novelist's pants, pulling slowly while he pushed.

Eiri could feel this already affecting his body. He watched as the singer pulled his cock out. "Shuichi…"

"No, this is mine," he began rubbing his cheek against the extension.

"God… Shu…" Eiri sighed, looking around. He wasn't in the mood to watch Shuichi suck on him, not in this situation.

Everything around them was burning. It was amazing to see that the fire had yet to get to them, but it was still close. "Ow, don't bite me you twerp," Eiri said, wincing a bit.

"Then pay attention. I'm not doing this for me, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot," he wacked the boy, mixing his fingers with the pink locks. "If you're going to give me a good time, then do it right…" he laughed, pushing the singers head down.

"If you're going to be rude, I'll just stop, you jerk."

"Or, you could take off your pants and let me really fuck you," Eiri said with his normal, twisted smile.

"Aw… you wouldn't be saying that if I had the bar in," he mumbled, doing as told. Eiri smiled as he watched the young man take off his pants and boxers. "You know, today is a day you really should have warn girl underwear," Shuichi laughed as he sat on Eiri's lap.

"Connected till the end?" He whispered, kissing the blonds lips. Grabbing the extension, he slowly eased it in. "Almost like… All this is making you bigger," he grunted, finally getting it all the way in.

Eiri caught him off guard, pulling him into an embrace. "I'm sorry, Shuichi…" he whispered.

"Eiri…" he wrapped his arms around the blond's neck. "I love you till the end, Eiri Usegi," he kissed the man with all the passion in his heart.

"Not as much as I love you, Shuichi Usegi…" he said, returning the kiss as the glass door shattered.

Both Shuichi and Eiri watched as the glass blew into the room. "Fire's strong in here!" they heard someone yell. "Hurry up!" the voice yelled again, as a fire fighter walked in. He froze, seeing the two men by the door.

No one said anything for a few minutes. Eiri moved a hand to hide Shuichi cock, as the man continued to stare. "Hi, I'm Shuichi and this is Eiri," Shuichi said finally, smiling at the man.

"We have people up here…" he seemingly said to himself. "Yeah, they're alive and… one's not wearing pants…" he said in disbelief. The man turned and walked out the door.

"Put your pants on, Shu. What you're showing is for me to see and only me." Shuichi nodded, standing up.

**Bwahahaha… Sorry, I felt like being random… I know it went from one thing to another really fast, but I'm lazy with this story.**

**Anyways, comment if you want. And if you find any badly needed edits, please tell meh! I hate having problems in story's like this .**


End file.
